runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sysop Resume
Given that a sysop demotion was made for an issue which was eventually maintained by Bcats, and no report, warnings, or issuing of timetables was presented after the action, i move that the demotion crafted by Zeruoh for the Sysop Excel be reversed immediatly until such time as Zerouh can follow wiki policy correctly. I also move that Zerouh's failure to follow policy on this issue be met with swift retribution, and he be stripped of all unique abilities for a one week period, per wiki policy. 13:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Comments *Support 13:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :*MinigameGod already said that this was impractical, I have already taken full blame here for any actions of Zerouh. Also, Excel was re-sysoped already. This idea of "swift retribution" against Zerouh is frankly disturbing, for Zerouh did nothing truly obscene and was acting in good interest and along the lines of community support. I don't want to hear about "swift retribution" anymore, because you're just attacking someone for no good reason and it appears as a very targeted attack for unjust reasons. Triumvirate Department of State 16:15, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::* When this was posted excel has not been re-sysoped. In fact, I don't think he has been, wikia's main servers are currently down and we are operating on backup servers as of about 2.5 hours ago... The issue I am calling for a review on is with regard to the lack of disclosure or deceleration on a removal of sysop which is in direct violation of general wiki and runescape clan wiki policies. It has nothing to do with you. If you are implying it was your fault that excel was unstopped for reversing a 10 edit change to a mediawiki file which has since been reverted by a second b'crat, then I would argue you should be demoted the 7 day period per wiki policy. You didn't do that, so stop taking credit for it, and read up on policy, because you're sounding silly. We have rules to keep people from abusing their abilities. Zerouh has not followed the rules, and should receive the standard treatment for such. This has nothing to do with the unauthorized promotion of a sysop or b'crat, as that issue is on hold until wikia response is retrieved. 17:02, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::*Excel has been re-sysoped... as of many many hours ago, far before this was created. Zerouh did not do anything wrong, the wiki community was inactive. Punish me. Not he. He was acting as he should, with community approval and with his own intentions noting the total lack of management on this site. I'm the one here who is acting. Triumvirate Department of State 18:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :*That's a bunch of bunk. I too supported Zerouh's action here. The lack of action by the admins here made me want to delete my clan page and totally leave this wiki, thank God I didn't do that because now I can see what the true intentions are here. Zerouh shouldn't be punished, and the Department of State should stay a bureaucrat. If you're the only admin around and the community backed you, you should have the power to decide a new sysop. Nremni (talk) 19:12, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::* But you should not have the right to remove a sysops powers for reverting an edit to a wikimedia file that should not have been made, and which has since been returned to its original status. And not following procedure and posting a warning, or posting a designation of term for the reduction is a strong violation of policy, which is what this thread is about. Please read prior to posting. 19:15, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :*Excel has been re-sysoped, we've cleared that up. The edit to wikimedia files that "should not have been made" is in dispute here, as that has failed to have been established at all. To punish Zerouh for being the one to sysop me is absolutely ridiculous, he was acting out of care for this wiki, trying to prevent it from disintegrating and putting an authority who could work to clean it up and rebuild the community up here. Attacking Zerouh is not appropriate. Triumvirate Department of State 19:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :* Triumvirate, you continuously display your lack of knowledge of policies for this wiki. Zerouh broke a rule saying that you have to get community majority to agree to a full application before anyone can be made a b'crat. You can look through the forum history to see how I became a b'crat if you so like. Excel has been given his admin rights back. If a block was to be made I think it should have been done at the time. I also believe Zerouh, as the longest active b'crat needs to be active in discussions. I'll lock in 24hours unless someone brings up a new point. Thanks, 20:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::*I'm aware of what the policies say, I just happen to believe Zerouh was not in violation due to him being the only bureaucrat or sysop active at the time and because he had community support. You yourself said that Zerouh shouldn't be attacked here, and I agree. Let's shut this conversation down then, agreed. Triumvirate Department of State 20:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::* Zerouh's last post at the time of this incident was 18 months ago. February 14th, 2012 to be exact. Makes him the 3rd most recently active bureaucrat at the time of Triumvirates promotion, behind both User:MinigameGod and User:Spencemac724. and 5th most active administrator behind User:The Excel and User:The.draziw. To call him the only bureaucrat or sysop active at the time is false, and to claim he had community support, please show me anywhere where he publicly asked for community support on this wiki prior to your promotion? This was done off the wiki, a strict violation of Global Wiki Policies! There is no denying it. Even worse, this is the second time he has done it!!! ::::I am saying his inability to post on excel's page after issuing a demotion is in violation of policy and should be dealt with. That is the only purpose of this thread. Even if it is only a public reprimand on his talk page. 20:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC)